Grand Doomer
'''Grand Doomer' is a boss appearing in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It serves as the boss of Nutty Noon and holds the Lor Starcutter's final part, the mast. Grand Doomer is presumably the leader of the Sphere Doomers and possibly the entire Doomer species. He also serves as the final boss of Pop Star. When the player first enters the level, the mast is in plain sight. If the player touches it, the usual part obtaining sequence plays, but it soon fades out as the part moves out of reach. Suddenly, a large bat-like creature eats the part and Kirby and the gang must fight it to gain the last piece. After fighting and depleting ¾ of its health, it turns into another form and acts much like Drawcia Soul using moves that Drawcia Soul would use to attack Kirby. Kirby finally defeats Grand Doomer after attacking with numerous hits from Kirby's Ultra Sword. Appearance The Grand Doomer looks like an ordinary Sphere Doomer, only much larger and with a few additions. Its body is a liquid yellow-orange with flames emanating from it. Grand Doomer has twelve intricate feathers on the bottom of its spherical body, possibly to signify its status as one of, if not the, highest ranking Sphere Doomer. It has a pair of large, bird-like wings and sharp teeth. The Grand Doomer also has sunken red eyes and large spikes protruding from his back. In the Extra Mode, Grand Doomer's appearance is the same except his entire body is now a dark red and he has white eyes instead. Attacks Main Game Grand Doomer's main attack is creating a single fireball and launching at Kirby and his crew. These can be destroyed with a simple attack. Grand Doomer may drop down between one to four large fireballs that will explode after a few seconds. The radius of the explosion is small, though, so it can be easily avoided. Sometimes, it may go into the background and create four black holes. Over time, three of the black holes will disappear and Grand Doomer will try to ram into the gang from the remaining black hole. Grand Doomer may also swoop down and try to ram into Kirby. Occasionally, it will hide in the shadows, which is shown by a bubbling black puddle with a rainbow aura that moves from side to side. If Kirby or the others touch the puddle, they will be eaten by a large, shadowy monster and take moderate damage, similar to a Pacto's attack. If no one is eaten by the boss, it will shoot up from the shadows. After half its health is depleted, like all Sphere Doomers, Grand Doomer will emanate a rainbow aura. Grand Doomer will now shoot two fireballs at Kirby and his friends. His swooping attack is a lot faster and he shoots out of the black hole a lot faster, too. Grand Doomer can now create four, oblong homing fireballs that attack a random team member. Like the others, these can be destroyed as well. The Grand Doomer will move to one side of the arena and shoot fireballs in a complete circle. Sometimes, it may even go into the background and shoot a rapid row of fireballs. It also does the shadow attack more often. After his health has been depleted to near zero, Grand Doomer will encase himself in stone and gain four health meters. The only way to damage him in this form is with the Ultra Sword, which can be obtained from a Super Blade Knight that the boss randomly spawns alongside other enemies. These enemies include Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Sheld, Broom Hatter, Bouncy, Nruff, and Kabu. The boss's other attack in this form is bouncing around in the background and trying to crush Kirby from above. Kirby must dodge this attack and use the Ultra Sword attack. After four hits from the Ultra Sword, the boss's stone encasing will be shattered and he will quickly prepare one final attack. If Kirby doesn't attack the boss with the Ultra Sword again, he will regain one unit of his stone encasing back. After dealing the final blows to the Grand Doomer, he will slowly deteriorate until nothing but the mast is left. File:GrandDoomerBattle.png|Kirby battling Grand Doomer. File:GrandDoomerDefeat.png|The Grand Doomer's defeat. Extra Mode Grand Doomer EX will usually start off with a swooping attack. It can shoot three fireballs, either sending them in a diagonal or horizontal direction. The void he creates is now much larger and will cause more damage. Grand Doomer EX will also create four holes in the background. Instead of disappearing, the four holes rotate in a circular fashion. Grand Doomer EX will emerge from them in a random order and try to ram into Kirby and his crew. Grand Doomer EX will sometimes spin around the room, dropping a large energy ball similar to the other Sphere Doomers. After a few seconds, the fireball will explode and create two massive electric balls that move in opposite directions, similarly to the Spark Sphere Doomer EX's charged attack. It can also summon seven homing fireballs. After losing a little less than half its health, Grand Doomer EX will shroud itself in a rainbow aura. Sometimes, Grand Doomer EX roars, indicating one of two attacks. One of these attacks is shrouding himself in flames and quickly dashing across the screen, similar to the Fire Sphere Doomer's attack. Its other attack includes spinning around and spitting fireballs at the same time, completing two revolutions. Grand Doomer EX may go into the background and shoot two rows of fireballs. Its swoops become much quicker and he can swoop down more than once at a time. Rarely, the Grand Doomer EX will release massive ice storms, similar to that of the Ice Sphere Doomer. Like its Main Game counterpart, after its health is depleted to near zero, it will encase itself in stone. The same process used to defeat Grand Doomer is used to defeat its Extra Mode counterpart. However, Grand Doomer EX bounces faster and moves a lot quicker than his counterpart, making it harder to hit with the Ultra Sword. It may also engulf itself with flames and dash quickly across the screen. After Kirby rids of its shields, the pink puffball can land the final blows, destroying the monster once again. File:GrandDoomerExBattle.png|Kirby battling Grand Doomer EX. File:GrandDoomerExStone.png|Grand Doomer EX encases itself in stone. Related Quotes Gallery File:GrandDoomerEx.png|Grand Doomer in the Extra Mode Trivia *With its rigid crest and long tail feathers, the Grand Doomer has some resemblance to a Quetzal. *The bouncing attack that the Grand Doomer uses while encased in stone is similar to the attack that Drawcia Soul uses. *Grand Doomer uses a dash attack similar to Drawcia Soul´s dash attack. *Its sphere shape and large "mouth" even make it look similar to Drawcia Soul. *Grand Doomer EX's stone form looks exactly the same as the regular Grand Doomer's stone form. Thus, when Kirby damages it, the body beneath the stone appears orange with red eyes, instead of red with white eyes. *Its battle theme seems to be based on the menu theme from Kirby Air Ride and Yin-Yarn's battle theme (and possibly his normal theme), which is more subtle. It is reused during the battle against HR-D3's first form. *In The Arena, the globe that the Grand Doomer eats is completely empty, which is likely because the player cannot collect the Starcutter parts. *The fireball split attack the Grand Domer EX uses in Extra Mode is similar to the ice bomb attack Marx Soul uses in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Grand Doomer's Italian name is "Fenix di Fuoco," which means "Phoenix Fire", but none of its attacks give the Fire ability. *A few of Grand Doomer's attacks are similar to those of Dyna Blade. Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sword Enemies Category:Super Ability Enemies